Singularité temporelle
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Le manque. C'était là l'exact émotion qui étreignait le coeur du célèbre et puissant mage noir. En retournant auprès d'Albus, le pire se produit et les deux mages se retrouvent projeté dans un futur alternatif où Harry Potter entame sa cinquième année. [GRINDELDORE]
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Premier**

 _Retrouvaille_

* * *

Le manque.

C'était là l'exact émotion qui étreignait le coeur du célèbre et puissant mage noir.

Il ressentait un manque, un vide de quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir. Ou plutôt n'avait-il pas envie d'y mettre de mot, de trouver une raison particulière à ce manque car c'était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Et surtout, cela le faisait paraître faible.

Et Grindelwald était loin d'être faible.

Alors même que son influence ne cessait de croître, jusqu'à faire de lui le mage noir le plus craint au monde, il ne pouvait se permettre une quelconque faiblesse.

Alors chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui même, avec ce sentiment douloureux et grandissant, il tentait désespérément de s'occuper l'esprit. Cela avait marché un temps… Mais, il lui était impossible désormais de se voiler la face.

Comme à chaque fois, l'idée avait fait son bout de chemin et il lui était dès lors impossible de passer outre.

Seul avec lui-même, il luttait contre cet impétueux désir, celui de retrouver l'être aimé. Car Grindelwald n'était pas ce ténébreux sorcier incapable de la moindre empathie. Evidemment, son affection pour autrui s'exprimait de façon… différente, mais le fait est qu'il était capable de ressentir de l'amour. Et cet amour, il ne l'avait porté qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Albus Dumbledore.

Il le désirait tant qu'il en ressentait des envies de meurtre par moment. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à cette erreur de jeunesse, fatale, qui les avait alors séparé ? Un mélange de honte et de culpabilité qu'il souhaitait faire disparaître l'étreignit et il lui semblait que la mort en était l'unique moyen.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, un matin hivernale, aux alentours de Noël.

Les enfants étaient en vacances et les protections à Poudlard s'en retrouvaient amoindries. Après tout, il faudrait être fou pour s'y rendre et tenter ne serait-ce que la plus insignifiante attaque. Le château était bien gardé et très bien protégé, Gellert n'en doutait aucunement. Son ancien amant s'y trouvait en parfaite sécurité. Et quand bien même il se retrouverait devant lui, la seule chose qu'il pourrait lui faire, hormis l'insulter, et là il en doutait fortement, ça serait l'embrasser si passionnément qu'il réduirait son monde à néant.

Gellert désirait encore Albus et c'en était horrible de douleur.

Son coeur se resserrait à chaque fois et la culpabilité lui tordait douloureusement les tripes.

Le temps aurait dû panser les blessures.

Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Hormis peut-être se rendre à l'extrême limite de Poudlard, dans l'espoir de voir Albus, d'éviter de mourir éventuellement et, soyons fou, tenter de le reconquérir ?

Il s'agissait là, à son sens, d'une idée totalement folle, d'une affligeante stupidité même ! Mais elle le séduisait, petit à petit. Son esprit s'emballait déjà, imaginant mille et un scénario possibles. Mort, amour, peine, tristesse, bonheur intense… Le dénouement le plus probable était tout de même une nouvelle peine de coeur.

Alors en ce matin froid, le coeur lourd, la culpabilité le faisait lentement basculer vers une terrible folie, il transplana jusqu'à cette célèbre école, Poudlard, dans le seul espoir d'apercevoir son âme-soeur.

La fraîcheur de l'air caressait sa peau de la plus désagréable façon.

Le vieux château était recouvert de neige, ne le rendant que plus impressionnant, plus majestueux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Grindelwald en était insensible.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne put ignorer cette sensation familière lui serrer le coeur. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il transplana à l'entrée de Poudlard, à son extrême limite, hors de porté du mage noir.

— Gellert, murmura-t-il, son regard s'ancrant dans les yeux vairons de son ancien ami.

Il était fascinant pour lui de voir à quel point le jeune homme qu'il avait connu une vingtaine d'années auparavant avait changé.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent, quasi jeune adulte.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses cheveux étaient passés d'un blond de blé au blanc éclatant comme la neige. Fier, effrayant et terriblement séduisant, le coeur du mage blanc manqua un battement.

— Albus.

À la voix du mage noir, des petits frissons couvrirent sa peau. Désir ou frayeur, il ne saurait le dire.

Il lui fallait reprendre contenance et, surtout, comprendre cet acte de folie dont faisait preuve son ennemi. Il ne pouvait l'attaquer et il était le possesseur de leur pacte. Pourquoi le mage noir viendrait-il sonner à la porte de son ennemi juré ? C'était du suicide !

— Nous ne pouvons nous combattre, tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Rejoins moi.

Albus rit.

— C'est un piège bien stupide, que tu me tends là, lui dit-il.

— Justement parce que cela aurait été stupide, et donc insultant pour ma personne, ça n'en est pas un, déclara alors Grindelwald.

Albus réfléchissait et hésitait.

Il avait à faire à une proposition alléchante… la tentation était puissante…

Il se revoyait devant le miroir du Risèd, misérable et nostalgique.

— Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu caches forcément quelque chose. Aurais-tu donc trouvé un moyen de me tuer ?

— Oui, mais il n'est pas question de meurtre ici. Le ministère m'a probablement déjà repéré. Albus… Rejoins moi. Pour cette nuit seulement.

La proposition lui paraissait invraisemblable. Vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et voilà que le mage noir lui proposait une "nuit". L'ancien professeur de DCFM ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Il faudrait être fou pour faire une telle chose !

— Fou, nous le sommes tous les deux, répliqua le mage noir.

— C'est insensé. Irresponsable. Tu nuies intentionnellement à ta cause et tu risques la prison pour… une "nuit" ?

— L'on peut en faire des choses en une nuit.

— Bien évidemment…

— L'amour…

Les pommettes du professeur se teintèrent d'une discrète couleur rosée.

— Je peux aussi te convaincre de me rejoindre…

Là, il secoua la tête.

— Ou je pourrais te tuer…

Albus releva un regard douloureux sur Gellert, qui détourna le sien pour ne pas être blessé à son tour. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants de coeur.

— Pourquoi… ? murmura alors Albus, n'y tenant plus.

— Le manque, je suppose…

— Tu supposes ?

Des pop sonores détournèrent l'attention des deux sorcier les plus puissants de la planètes. Des aurors entouraient Grindelwald. Leur temps était écoulé.

Gellert tendis la main vers son ennemis.

Les aurors commençaient à attaquer, Gellert avait à peine eu le temps de prononcer un sort de protection. Le temps était écoulé, Albus savait qu'il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre et prendre sa décision.

— Dumbledore ! Attaquez !

La voix du ministre l'agaça et l'ordre l'énerva.

On ne demandait pas à Albus d'attaquer. Il attaquait s'il le jugeait utile. Et surtout, il attaquait s'il en ressentait l'envie.

Personne ne donnait d'ordre à Albus, pas même Gellert.

N'était-il pas un homme libre ?

D'une certaine façon, il savait que non, il ne l'était pas.

La culpabilité quant à la mort de sa soeur le rongeait et le fait de devoir combattre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde le détruisait à petit feu.

— Une nuit, Gellert.

Il saisit la main et avança.

Les deux hommes tranplanèrent, laissant les aurors et le ministre cois.

— Prévenez…. Prévenez la Gazette qu'Albus Dumbledore s'est fait enlever par Grindelwald. Personne ne doit jamais apprendre ce qu'il s'est produit ici.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Second**

 _Nuit passionée_

* * *

Ce n'était pas exactement passionné…

Non, il s'agissait plutôt de l'expression de leur désespoir et du manque qui s'était accumulés après une vingtaine d'années de séparation. Leurs gestes tremblants trahissaient l'incapacité des deux hommes au contrôle de leur corps et de leurs émotions respectives. Ils s'aimaient et ressentaient l'irrépressible besoin de l'exprimer. Et pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que l'union de ces deux corps qui n'avaient plus goûté au plaisir de la chaire des années durant ?

Ils ne pouvaient se contrôler et encore moins résister au désir qui embrasaient leurs reins.

Enfin, ils pouvaient s'aimaient avec tout l'amour, tout le désespoir, toute la passion qui les animaient réellement.

Gellert s'était toujours montré très expressif dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il s'était dès le début montré démonstratif, pressant et, finalement, brutal et cru.

Albus était un incontestable romantique, avec son lot de douceur et de tendresse. Réservé et d'une timidité certaine, il avait appris à aimer la passion violente dont faisait preuve sa quasi-âme-soeur.

Pourtant fondamentalement différents, les deux sorciers parvenaient à s'adapter aisément aux besoins et habitudes de l'autre.

Albus subissait les morsures et les coups de hanches brutes de son amant avec un plaisir dévorant, et en réponse, il parsemait le corps de l'être aimé de caresses et de baisers aussi doux et sucrés qu'une friandise. Cela ne rendait Gellert que plus fou encore.

Durant cette nuit, ils s'aimèrent sans entrave et sans contrôle.

Albus, le dos arqué, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer l'impétueux plaisir qu'il recevait du mage noir par des cris. Quelques fois, il s'agissait de murmures, où il prononçait avec presque désespoir le nom de Gellert.

Gellert était de son côté plus mesuré.

Ses râles rauques s'échouaient sur la peau qu'il prenait plaisir à marquer de ses dents, quand il ne s'agissait pas de suçons rougeâtres et violacés.

Les orgasmes s'enchaînaient, les corps se tordaient, s'unissaient, sépuisaient lentement. L'expression de leur amour en devenait presque terrifiante. Et il n'était pas si étonnant que les deux amants se retrouvent sur le sol.

Quand ils atteignirent le summum, l'apothéose du plaisir charnel, l'ultime orgasme, leur corps tremblant, les muscles frémissants, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, dénué de rêve.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Troisième**

 _Espace temps_

* * *

Étant donné leur nuit quelque peu tumultueuse, Albus fut surpris de se retrouver dans un gigantesque lit chaud.

Une délicate odeur de rose et de jasmin flottait dans l'air frais de la chambre en bordel dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les tons bleus nuits de cette dernière le rassurèrent quelque peu. Cette couleur était la signature du Lord Noir, sa couleur fétiche.

Une main aux doigts abîmés glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans une douce caresse. Ce n'était pas Gellert, Albus le savait. À vrai dire, il savait Gellert parti depuis un petit moment déjà, deux, voir trois heures tout au plus. Pourtant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il se trouvait dans un étonnant état de sérénité.

— Ce n'est pas très poli de toucher un inconnu endormi sans son consentement.

Le mage se retourna sur le dos, nu, le corps totalement découvert.

Il put ainsi observer le visage mi-surpris, mi-horrifié d'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène, borgne, les épaules voûtées et le regard fuyant.

— Dé...dé...désolé… je ne voulais pas… je…

En dépit du désespoir dans la voix du jeune garçon, ses excuses sonnaient terriblement fausses.

Albus ne le craignait pas cependant. Le garçon n'avait aucun pouvoir. Ou alors une si faible puissance magique qu'il lui était pratiquement impossible de pratiquer la moindre forme de magie. Il faisait face à un cracmol.

Alors non, Albus n'allait ni se battre, ni même s'énerver. Merlin savait où Gellert avait trouvé ce garçon.

— Anastas ! une voix criarde et chevrotante hurla depuis le couloir.

Le garçon y réagit vivement, surprenant le mage, et s'empressa de quitter la chambre.

Albus se redressa.

Au même instant, un plop sonore se fit entendre et Gellert fut derrière lui, assis sur le lit, le capturant entre l'étau de ses bras.

— Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Dragonneau ? murmura une voix qui lui intima de délicieux frissons sur l'ensemble de son épiderme.

— Il était mon élève… et…

— Et ? Dis le…

— Mon unique moyen de t'atteindre.

— Est-ce vraiment tout ?

— Que voudrais-tu qu'il soit autrement ? C'est un jeune homme intelligent qui n'est absolument pas attiré par le pouvoir. Parfait pour t'arrêter.

Grindelwald ne répondit rien, il déposa une ligne de baiser sur la nuque de son amant d'une nuit.

— Rejoins moi, Albus.

— Je ne peux pas, soupira ce dernier en réponse.

Quand bien même c'était terriblement tentant, il ne faiblirait pas. Il ne tomberait pas de nouveau… non, il n'allait certainement pas sombrer dans les ténèbres de nouveau. Quand bien même il s'agissait là d'une proposition des plus tentante.

— Ensemble nous pourrions être… si forts… imbattables.

— Je ne veux pas tuer d'innocents.

— Pourtant en me combattant, c'est ce que tu fais. Même sans le vouloir, ou le savoir.

Le coeur d'Albus se serra. Gellert était d'une telle cruauté... Mais Albus se complaisait dans son mensonge. Aussi, il ne savait quoi répondre.

Rejoindre Grindelwald était de la pure folie. Mais le combattre l'était tout autant.

— Ce monde ne te mérite pas, Albus. Vois comment le ministère te traite ! Et la solitude… la solitude ne te sied guère.

Quand la main du mage noir glissa entre ses cuisses, Albus ne put retenir un faible râle échapper de ses lèvres.

— Je pourrais prendre soin de toi… et t'aimer…

C'était tentant.

— Nous pourrions nous unir… réellement.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette phrase.

— Nous marier, être heureux.

— Mais le monde serait à feu et à sang. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Gellert.

— Mais pour le bien du plus grand nombre, des sacrifices sont nécessaires.

— Je… sais, termina Albus.

— Le veux-tu… ?

Albus papillonna des paupières sans comprendre.

— Nous unir, susurra la voix tentatrice au creux de son oreille.

Comment pouvait-il refuser ?

Le professeur tendit sa main gauche vers le mage noir, sans même penser le geste. Sans surprise, Gellert glissa une bague sur l'annulaire d'Albus. Fine et élégante, Albus y vit gravé à même le noble métal un symbole bien particulier qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux : les reliques de la mort, leur signature.

La tête posée sur l'épaule du mage noir, Albus ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. Parler était devenu bien trop difficile.

Il faisait preuve d'une telle faiblesse qu'il en ressentait une terrible honte.

Pourtant, il se laissait volontiers aux bons soins de son amant, amour, ami et ennemi.

Il penserait aux conséquences de ses actes plus tard. L'heure était à l'amour, non la guerre.

oOo

— Ils pensent que je t'ai kidnappé.

— J'en doute. Ils ne sont pas si bête. Ils veulent le cacher au monde entier que le "Grand Albus Dumbledore" s'est délibérément rendu auprès de son ennemi le "Terrible et Terrifiant Lord Noir Gellert Grindelwald".

Un rire lui répondit.

Gellert riait rarement, aussi ce son lui réchauffa un peu le coeur.

Tandis qu'il boutonnait sa veste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir profondément triste. Ils allaient de nouveau se quitter, cette fois-ci pour de bon.

— Albus… quand ce monde sera à moi, tu seras là. A mes côtés.

— Je te combattrai jusqu'au bout, Gellert.

Le mage noir fixait le professeur de ses yeux vairons, en proie à une incommensurable peine.

— Rejoins moi, Albus.

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne v-

— Oh non, pas de mensonge ! s'emporta le Lord Noir.

C'était vrai.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Albus désirait ardemment rester avec Grindelwald. Mais il aimait beaucoup trop son rôle de professeur pour partir à la conquête du monde. Et quand bien même, l'idée même de tuer des innocents lui donnait la nausée.

Il se contenta, en réponse, de détourner le regard. Grindelwald sut que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, Albus ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il le prit alors pour la toute dernière fois dans ses bras et il huma sa délicate odeur, un mélange de fleur et de miel.

Il était temps pour les deux sorciers de retourner à leur guerre.

oOo

Grindelwald les fit transplaner jusqu'à la forêt interdite de Poudlard, un lieu qu'il avait choisi au préalable parce qu'il le pensait sécurisé.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Cachés derrière les arbres aux troncs épais et aux branches feuillues, qui atténuaient drastiquement la lumière solaire, attendaient une dizaine d'aurors britanniques prêts à tout pour arrêter les deux plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour réagir en conséquence et lancer les sorts basiques de protection. Le mage noir se demandait déjà comment sortir Albus de ce guêpier. Peu lui importait de se faire arrêter, mais l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé…

Il saisit le sorcier par le bras et pointa sa gorge du bout de sa baguette.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gellert ? chuchota le professeur Dumbledore, d'une voix à peine audible.

— Je le tue si vous ne cessez pas dès maintenant ! cria son interlocuteur, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Les attaques cessèrent alors, mais les aurors gardèrent leurs baguettes pointées vers les deux protagonistes.

Transplaner leur était impossible, et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, Grindelwald s'efforça donc à trouver une solution.

Avec toute la panoplie de livres interdits qu'il avait épluché, lu, appris par coeur dans sa jeunesse, ce n'était pas les sorts qui lui manquaient. Il ne lui en fallait qu'un seul capable de les mettre en sûreté, de les transporter… ailleurs. A l'autre bout de la planète, pourquoi pas ? C'était dangereux et cela demandait une telle puissance qu'il en serait vidé.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était peut-être pas la meilleurs.

Il entama une longue litanie de mot latin, Albus ayant pris le relais pour les protéger. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce que le mage fou avait derrière la tête, il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire entièrement, complètement confiance.

La formule prononcée, une puissance titanesque se dégagea du mage noir. Les aurors prirent peur et, si la plupart finirent tétanisés, le reste recula de quelques pas, lâchant leur baguette, incapable de la moindre riposte. Jamais ces hommes et ces femmes n'avaient, durant leurs carrières, fait face à un pouvoir si colossal. Ça ne pouvait être humain, c'était inconcevable. Ils se demandèrent pour la toute première fois à quel point cet Autrichien qu'ils combattaient depuis des années pouvaient être fort. Et s'ils parvenaient à le capturer, ce dont ils doutaient dès à présent, comment pourraient-ils le retenir et l'emprisonner ?

Grindelwald enlaça Albus avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la rage qui l'animait. Un étrange voile noir apparut et les embrassa pour les emporter ils ne savaient où encore, mais tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était qu'ils seraient hors de danger.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

 _Apparition_

* * *

Harry se balançait à un rythme lent, assis sur une balançoire qui tenait il ne savait trop comment. Il se trouvait dans un vieux parc, où généralement peu d'enfants venaient s'aventurer.

Il y trouvait un calme réconfortant, en quelque sorte. Il se complaisait dans cette solitude que lui avait imposé Dumbledore.

Personne ne lui avait écrit en l'espace d'un mois, durant les vacances d'été. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner que le vieux mage l'avait isolé, mis à l'écart. Il en souffrait, assurément, mais le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était ne s'en sortait finalement pas si mal. Les Dursley l'ignoraient et il passait la journée à errer à l'extérieur.

C'était somme toute plutôt reposant.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette ombre qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais et le monde sorcier britannique avait de nouveau basculé dans les ténèbres. Le mage noir gagnait du terrain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dudley et ses amis l'approcher. Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer les rires moqueurs et les insultes lancées à son encontre.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son cousin, las et fatigué par ses bêtises, son arrogance et sa malveillance.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mentionna Cédric et sa mort qu'Harry sortit de ses gonds. Il se leva et plaça la pointe de sa baguette contre la gorge de Dudley. Sa main tremblait et son regard était brillant de vengeance et de haine.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'émettre le moindre sort, ou même d'entendre la plainte de son cousin : le ciel se couvrit brusquement.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et un détraqueur apparut. Le sang du jeune sorcier ne fit qu'un tour, son coeur cessa de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul, mais une armée entière. Les combattre aurait été de la folie pure… ou un suicide. Ils étaient perdus. Harry était mort. Aussi puissant fût-il, il ne pouvait, en l'état, faire usage de la magie.

De fait, avant que le jeune héro n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un homme l'enlaça et un autre pointa les êtres cauchemardesques de sa baguette. Et pas n'importe quelle baguette… Il s'agissait de la baguette de son mentor et Directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

— Expecto patronum ! cria un sorcier à la chevelure blanche.

Un Phoenix s'échappa de sa baguette, gigantesque et rayonnant de puissance. Harry en était bouche-bée. Il était subjugué par l'incroyable spectacle qu'offrait ce mage inconnu.

Quand il se retourna, ce n'était pas lui qu'il regarda d'abord, mais plutôt l'homme dans son dos. Il leva alors la tête et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'un homme.

— Mon garçon, tu as eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il étonnamment gaiement.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, mais à peine Dudley eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il baissa la tête, un sentiment de honte l'étreignant.

— Voilà un goret fort désagréable si tu veux mon avis, Albus.

Grindelwald venait de les rejoindre, son regard hétérochromique fixé sur le moldu effrayé.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant effrayé, Gellert.

— Un stupide moldue qui harcelait ce pauvre sorcier avant tout. Il ne mérite ni pitié ni sympathie de ma part.

Albus secoua la tête, arborant toujours ce même sourire rassurant.

Harry, quant à lui, était à la fois perdu et sous le choc.

"Albus Dumbledore ? Gellert…. Grindelwald ?" pensa-t-il avec effarement.

— Ces détraqueurs sont bien loin d'Azkaban cela dit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient été envoyé là pour attaquer le gamin.

— C'est ce que je me suis également dit, lui répondit Albus.

Après que Dudley eut été pétrifié par un sortilège, lancé par le dénommé Grindelwald, Albus prit le survivant par les épaules. Les deux mages lui demandèrent des explications.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était là une histoire compliquée, qui avait débutée des décennies auparavant. Et même lui ne savait pas tout.

Ils le comprirent et prirent la décision d'emmener l'enfant avec eux.

Gellert les fit transplaner, abandonnant là le moldu pétrifié.

Le ministère de la magique était en panique.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, avait disparu. Evidemment, ça les aurait grandement arrangé si en revanche, les registres magiques ne s'étaient pas d'eux-même modifiés pour officialiser les soi-disantes fiançailles d'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Il s'agissait là d'un non-sens.

C'était impossible ! Grindelwald était en prison depuis si longtemps, en Allemagne, et Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, au Royaume-Unis. Il était de ce fait improbable qu'en l'espace d'une nuit les deux vieils hommes aient décidé de se marier après des décennies de séparation.

Évidemment, une tripotée d'aurors fût immédiatement envoyés en Europe, dans la prison de Nurmengard où devait se trouver enfermé le célèbre mage noir.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'absence de vie dans sa cellule.

Gellert et Albus avaient disparu.

Et ils s'étaient fiancés.

Ça devait forcément signer la fin du monde sorcier. L'alerte fut donnée à peu près partout autour du globe : retrouver les deux sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle était absolument prioritaire.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre Cinquième**_

 _Nouvelles résolutions_

* * *

Lord Voldemort était dans un état de colère bien particulier en cette journée orageuse. Un éclair zébra le ciel, intensifiant l'air morbide et effrayant du mage noir. Ses fidèles en frissonèrent d'effroi. Le jeune Draco Malfoy s'en retrouvait terrorisé : il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cet être monstrueux aux allures de serpent.

Une vingtaine de sorciers au sang pur étaient attablés et tous s'observait avec une attention bien particulière. En effet, Nagini circulait entre leurs jambes, les menaçant de ses crocs empoisonnés. Draco sursautait chaque fois qu'il sentait la peau écaillée frotter contre ses chevilles.

La pièce étaient plongée dans une semi-obscurité, alors à peine éclairée par quelques chandelles et la présence d'éclairs à l'extérieur. Le lieu était lugubre et poussiéreux, ce qui collait assez bien avec l'image que renvoyait Voldemort.

— Mes amis, commença-t-il faussement d'une voix sifflante, l'heure est… grave.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, le temps de capter l'entière attention de son petit comité.

— Albus Dumbledore est porté disparu.

Pour son public, il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle qui devait forcément mettre leur maître de bonne humeur. Avec un peu de chance, se disaient-ils, il n'y aurait personne à enterrer. Voldemort continua :

— Severus se présentera en nouveau Directeur à la rentrée scolaire, nous permettant d'avoir la main-mise sur cette école.

Alors qu'un des mages attablés exclama à haute voix sa joie quant à cette nouvelle, la tension se fit plus palpable. Tous attendaient la réaction de leur maître avec une peur terrible. Il fallait être d'une effroyable stupidité pour oser parler alors que le maître s'exprimait. Et ce, quand bien même il venait de finir.

Nagini siffla dangereusement et remonta le long de l'homme, l'emprisonnant contre sa chaise.

— À première vue, c'est en effet une excellente nouvelle. Mais nous parlons là d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer et vous avez lu les nouvelles tout comme moi. S'il s'est véritablement allié à Grindelwald-

— M… Maître ?

Voldemort jeta à Lucius un regard aussi noir que son âme. Lucius prit grand soin de cacher ses mains tremblantes sous la table.

— Je… je voulais seulement vous rappeler que… que Grindelwald est vieux et mourant.

Voldemort en avait parfaitement conscience. Ses fidèles ne lui apprenaient rien.

Il savait l'ancien mage noir pourrissant dans sa cellule, mourant lentement de faim, de carences et de tout une panoplie de maladies qui le rendaient aussi dangereux qu'un cracmol. Non, Voldemort n'avait certainement pas peur de lui.

Son instinct, cependant, ne le trompait pas. Il avait ressenti une incroyable force au moment de la disparition des deux sorciers.

Il n'en fit cependant pas part à ses soldats. Ces derniers avaient suffisamment à faire.

oOo

Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait été "enlevé" par des versions plus jeunes des deux mages les plus puissants de ce siècle.

Assis dans une petite cuisine aux tons chaleureux, avec son mobilier tout de bois conçu et ses couleurs rouges-orangées, le jeune homme dégustait le meilleur chocolat chaud de toute son existence. C'était à la fois doux et sucré, parfaitement dosé pour ainsi dire. Albus s'était attelé très vite à la préparation de cette exquise boisson chaude après leur arrivée dans un appartement meublé et étonnamment propre, en plein centre de Londres.

Il avait été contraint de leur raconter son histoire, plusieurs fois, de répéter des faits, jusqu'à même leur décrire le vieil Albus Dumbledore qui avait alors disparu ; difficile de rater les unes des journaux sorciers de toute façon.

— Lord Voldemort, susurra Gellert, alors confortablement installé sur une chaise, une pile de journaux à portée de main.

Albus se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire le vieil article biographique sur le fameux Lord Noir. Un petit rire lui échappa alors. Les deux puissants sorciers se jetèrent un regard mi-amusé-mi-aimant.

Albus, bien que déstabilisé par le fait de s'être retrouvé propulsé dans une époque totalement différente de la sienne, tant sur le plan social que technologique, était ravi. Il s'agissait pour lui d'un heureux coup du destin qui leur permettait, à Gellert et lui, de prendre un nouveau départ et d'oublier leur confrontation qui avait mené son vis-à-vis en prison - ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans les journaux. Il se retrouvait donc d'extrême bonne humeur, ce que le mage noir s'empressa de noter. Bien sûr, il n'était pas complètement naïf, il connaissait suffisamment Gellert pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas oublié son désir de conquête. Et, évidemment, il ferait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Mais il gardait au fond de lui cet espoir stupide que, peut-être, il pourrait enfin être heureux avec cet homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il admirait autrefois. Ses sentiments à son égard n'ayant jamais changé, cet espoir n'en devenait que plus fort encore. En devenait-il stupide ? Inconscient, plutôt ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question pour l'instant.

De son côté, le mage noir était tout aussi enchanté, cependant, pas le moins du monde naïf. Il se méfiait autant qu'il appréciait cette proximité nouvelle entre lui et son unique amour. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'à tout moment, Albus n'hésiterait pas à dégainer sa baguette pour l'en menacer. Il n'avait pas encore détruit le résultat de leur pacte de "non-agression", mais ce n'était là qu'une broutille. Le talent d'Albus était tel qu'il n'en doutait pas : Gellert savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le mage blanc le réduirait à néant.

Alors avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise, il gardait à l'esprit cet espoir un peu fou de rallier Dumbledore à sa cause.

Quoique sa cause était motivée par ce désir d'éviter une nouvelle guerre aussi destructrice que la Première Guerre Mondial. À cette époque, ce pourquoi il avait toute sa vie oeuvré avait-il seulement lieu d'être ? Il n'en savait rien, et de toute façon, il lui fallait tout d'abord éviter celle que risquait de créer cet "effrayant" Lord Noir, Jedusor.

Grindelwald plia et posa son journal, après s'être levé. Il s'approcha du jeune sorcier, le regard brillant d'une curiosité qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à cacher. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d'en apprendre plus, dans les moindres détails, sans altération possible, était d'entrer dans l'esprit du dénommé Harry Potter.

— Mon garçon, évidemment tu peux refuser, tu en as parfaitement le droit et même, je comprendrais que tu refuses. Je vois cependant que tu es un sorcier valeureux et combatif, un jeune homme talentueux, un brillant sorcier en devenir !

— Gellert, soupira doucement Albus.

— Attends, j'y viens. Donc, Harry Potter, j'aimerai entrer dans ta tête et voir tout cela de mes propres yeux, si tu me le permets, bien évidemment.

Pour Albus, ce discours frôlait le ridicule. Aussi, lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers le jeune Harry, il fut surpris de découvrir ce dernier en pleine admiration envers le Mage Noir. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant.

Gellert Grindelwald possédait ce charisme magnétique qui faisait que toute personne l'approchant d'un peu trop près s'en retrouvait irrémédiablement aspiré. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, c'était un fait. Albus en avait fait les frais, autrefois… Grindelwald était un habile manipulateur, un fin séducteur. Il charmait, trompait et tuait sans aucun état d'âme, la seule exception ayant été le professeur et Directeur en devenir.

— D'accord.

Ce fut là les seuls mots que prononça le garçon, avant que Grindelwald n'exécute son plan et n'entre profondément dans son esprit.

C'était un environnement des plus chaotique. Gellert reconnut là un esprit vif et brillant, un homme d'action, un auror en devenir, probablement. Et il comprit notamment bien mieux pourquoi le destin l'avait choisi lui. Car en plus de devoir remettre les évènements dans l'ordre, le mage noir en apprit davantage sur cette époque qui signait la fin d'un siècle. Sa haine envers les moldus se raffermit quand il vit le traitement que le gamin avait subi des années durants. Des animaux, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.

Le professeur de Poudlard ne résista pas longtemps et, pris d'une curiosité sans nom, il entra dans l'esprit de Harry, par l'intermédiaire de son amant. Lui aussi fut frappé par la horde de souvenirs mêlés, anarchiques du garçon, mais il parvint à les rassembler en un semblant d'ordre de sorte à pouvoir de lui-même constater les ravages de cette guerre qu'avait lancé le fameux Lord Voldemort.

Ce qui le surprit bien plus encore, c'était à vrai dire lui-même.

Il voyait son vieux lui interagir avec le garçon d'une façon qui n'avait presque rien d'humaine. Comment avait-il pu le laisser aux mains d'aussi ignobles moldus ? Le manipuler et l'enrôler dans une guerre où le garçon pouvait à tout moment perdre la vie ? Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il préféra alors quitter l'esprit rebelle et agité de l'élu.

Gellert ne tarda pas à faire de même. Harry en ressentit une énorme fatigue, en plus d'un très léger mal de tête. Il put prendre congé des deux sorciers et rejoint le salon, où il s'effondra sur le canapé.

Albus s'attela machinalement à la préparation d'une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud. Il ignora son vis-à-vis qui se rapprochait. Il ignora les bras qui encerclèrent sa taille. Il ne put en revanche rester de marbre aux lèvres qui carressaient sa nuque.

— Je suis un monstre, prononça-t-il d'une voix atone.

Un petit rire grave, plaisant à l'écoute en dépit du ton froid, lui répondit alors.

— Je n'aurai pas dit cela ainsi. Albus, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es, comme moi, pragmatique. Et surtout, ce Albus a vécu plusieurs guerres, vu un nombre innommable de morts. Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as juste… changé. Et tu t'es adapté. Ne te dénigre pas de la sorte.

À ces mots, Albus se retourna et enlaça le mage noir. Il plongea un regard empli de désespoir dans les orbes atypiques du puissant sorcier qui lui faisait face. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre, et cette sensation de tranquillité fort agréable.

— Qu'est-il arrivé aux anciens nous ? questionna finalement le mage blanc.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Tu nous as sauvé, mais à quel prix, Gellert ?

Il vit ses sourcils se froncer à cette question. Le fait est que Gellert n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Albus poussa un long soupir, puis la détermination remplaça ce début d'angoisse qui commençait à gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du mage noir, pour un chaste et rapide baiser. Il se trouvait faible, d'agir de la sorte, mais c'était aussi une situation des plus plaisante, de l'avoir pour lui et de pouvoir commencer quelque chose.

Une relation saine et stable.

Gellert, qui en avait conscience, le trouvait bien naïf.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	6. Chapitre 6

**SIXIÈME CHAPITRE**

 _Attaque ! Mais défend..._

* * *

Albus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils avaient accueilli le jeune Potter et, surtout, une semaine que les deux mages se tournaient le dos dans le lit, au grand damn du sorcier qui désirait ardemment se rapprocher de son froid acolyte. Il se retourna une fois de plus dans le lit et un sifflement agacé le fit sursauter. Gellert se redressa subitement.

Son regard de glace balaya la chambre, une pièce large, dotée de deux gigantesque fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur des collines lointaines. Les murs bleu roi rappelaient la couleur préféré du mage noir, et le mobilier ancien l'attrait d'Albus pour les vieilleries. Le tout avait été élégamment agencé, nettoyé et fait sur mesure, de sorte à ce que les deux sorciers s'y sentent "chez eux".

Albus se redressa à son tour et fixa de ses prunelles grises, brillantes d'un désespoir profond qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher, les orbes atypique de son amant, futur mari, fiancé et ennemi. Ce dernier soutenait ce regard, miroir de l'ensemble des sentiments qui agitait son propriétaire.

— Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? Qu'allons-nous devenir, Gellert ? Depuis ce début de semaine, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé… et tu es de nouveau distant. À mon grand damn, je dois te l'avouer.

Gellert ne cilla pas, renforçant cet air dur qu'il appréciait arborer. Enfin, il poussa un faible soupir et prit finalement la parole :

— En attendant de trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque, je me disais que nous pourrions, peut-être, ensemble-

— Nous occuper de ce fameux Voldemort ? sourit Albus. J'y pensais également.

Gellert esquissa ce fameux petit sourire en coin, celui-là même qui faisait chavirer le coeur de ce pauvre Albus. Ce dernier en rougit, d'ailleurs.

— Amusons nous, Professeur Dumbledore, ou devrais-je dire… Directeur ? susurra la voix fourbe et sensuelle de Grindelwald.

Son interlocuteur sentit de petits frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Ne pouvant lui résister, il se rapprocha et pencha la tête sur le côté, de sorte à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de son camarade. Gellert glissa une main rugueuse sur la nuque d'Albus, tout en appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour un tendre baiser, chaste au début, puis passionné sur la fin.

Les deux sorciers basculèrent sur le lit, leurs corps bien trop vêtus à leur goût pressés l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche désespéré de contact.

— Et toi, Gellert… ? murmura Albus d'une voix essoufflée par ce baiser.

— Un assistant ? proposa-t-il.

L'idée séduit le mage blanc, qui partit de nouveau explorer les lèvres de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent de plus belle, se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, avec cet incontrôlable désir, celui de sentir l'autre. Ce comportement "atypique", preuve pourtant d'un amour réel, avait quelque chose de rassurant pour les deux hommes qui avaient passés plus de la moitié de leur vie à s'affronter dans une gigantesque partie d'échec.

Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant que les deux sorciers se retrouvent nus, chacun caressant et explorant le corps de l'autre avec une étonnante et infinie tendresse. Même Gellert se montrait doux, au plus grand plaisir d'Albus qui ne demandait finalement qu'un peu de tendresse de sa part.

Les soupirs et gémissements emplirent la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'unissant une nouvelle fois, prouvant à l'autre son amour dans une danse endiablée et dans laquelle nul ne pouvait les stopper.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors profondément assoupis, un petit sifflement se fit entendre. Celui-ci ne réveilla point les deux mages.

Nagini se faufilait habilement entre les habits et les baguettes, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le lit des deux hommes. À travers ses yeux d'un rouge ardent, brillant de malveillance, Voldemort observait la version jeune de l'homme qu'il craignait le plus en ce monde. Albus Dumbledore dormait à poings fermés, blotti contre le torse de celui qu'il devina sans trop de mal être le célébrissime Grindelwald. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine : ce spectacle l'écoeurait. L'amour, lui donnait la nausée. C'était une faiblesse ! Comment cet homme à la chevelure de neige pouvait s'abaisser à une telle… infamie ?! Il devait mourir, décida-t-il. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Nagini savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Contrôlée par le Lord, elle ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié ni hésitation, quand bien même elle reconnaissait ce visage. Elle n'avait pas le choix et, l'esprit alors totalement embrouillé, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'obéir aveuglément à son maître.

Un grincement attira cependant son attention, l'empêchant d'accomplir sa mission. Le serpent se tourna vers la source de ce bruit, la porte de la chambre et découvrit le garçon, Harry Potter, pointant sa baguette vers elle. Le souffle court, la cicatrice plus rouge que jamais et le front en sueur, il dégageait de lui une force tranquille qui l'aurait probablement fait fuir, si elle n'avait pas été sous le contrôle du mage noir.

Ni Voldemort, ni Nagini ne virent les paupière de Gellert s'ouvrir.

Albus dormait toujours paisiblement, inconscient du danger environnant. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé dans l'étreinte de l'être aimé, si bien que rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Gellert, en revanche, ne dormait que d'un oeil. Il était constamment sur le qui-vive et, de fait, avait sentit le serpent ramper sur le lit. Reconnaissant l'amie du garçon qu'il avait manipulé dans le seul but de tuer l'homme assoupi à son côté, il avait choisi de ne pas la tuer sur le champs. Il voulait, avant, quelques explications. Il n'avait pas prévu que le gamin ne se montre, en revanche.

Il se redressa alors très délicatement, de sorte à ne pas réveiller Albus. Son regard atypique croisa celui perdu de l'enfant. Nagini ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, ce qui était somme toute une excellente chose.

Sans émettre le moindre son, ne mouvant seulement ses lèvres, Grindelwald fit venir à lui la baguette de sureau, dans un accio informulé.

Posant le bout de sa baguette sur la tête du serpent, qui s'immobilisa sous la sensation, il prononça d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

— Impero !

Albus se redressa brusquement et, sourcil levés de stupeur, découvrit et comprit très vite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Nagini… ? murmura-t-il en fixant le serpent.

— Contrôlée par un autre, susurra grindelwald.

— Voldemort, grogna Harry.

Albus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Les événements récents l'épuisaient et voilà que maintenant on tentait de l'assassiner. Il porta finalement son attention sur le jeune sorcier, encore tremblotant.

— Mon garçon, va dans la cuisine. Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais peina à baisser sa baguette, et plus encore à partir.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Gellert quitta le lit et s'empressa de se vêtir un minimum. Albus fit de même, tout aussi rapidement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Gellert savait pertinemment qu'Albus refuserait de tuer cette pauvre femme et de fait, il ne le ferait pas. Et Albus avait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la vie de cet horripilant serpent. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile bleu et d'un peignoire vert, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit l'étage inférieur, la cuisine où il retrouva un garçon effrayé, luttant contre une force qui le surpassait.

Ce monde dans lequel ils étaient apparus, avec ses problèmes et ce mage ennemi qui le rapprochait de Gellert, le rendait à la fois heureux et excité. Il se sentait l'âme d'un petit garçon, un jour de noël, face à une montagne de cadeaux. Ce qui s'avérait être un tantinet malsain. Mais Albus n'avait jamais été très sain d'esprit, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Il prépara à Harry un délicieux chocolat chaud, que le garçon s'empressa de déguster. Le silence qui planait autour d'eux était des plus agréable et permettait à ce dernier de se détendre.

C'est Albus qui brisa ce même silence, notamment lorsqu'un grand bruit résonna au dessus de leur tête, semblable à celui de deux personnes qui se battent.

— Tu es comme connecté à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, cessant de boire pour fixer son vis à vis d'un air des plus sérieux.

— Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ? lui demanda-t-il alors sur un ton particulièrement doux.

— Oui… En fait, c'est…. c'est bizarre. A certain moment, c'est comme s'il était à côté de moi, qu'il pouvait me voir, mais qu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Moi, par contre, je le vois, je le sens et… et je vis ce qu'il vis.

Il se gratta la tête, incertain quant à ses propos. C'était là une chose qu'il lui était assez difficile à expliquer correctement. Et c'était aussi un tantinet gênant.

De son côté, le professeur et directeur en devenir se caressait la barbe. Son regard pétillait d'une lueur de convoitise en fixant le garçon. Il savait pertinemment à quoi il avait affaire et c'était là quelque chose d'exceptionnel et d'excitant tout à la fois.

Gellert avait-il deviné ? Il se doutait bien que oui. Il lui faudrait lui en parler.

— Je vois. Ça ira Harry, détends toi. Tu as de la famille ? Autre que les "moldus" ? Des sorciers ?

— Oui, mon parrain. Sirius Black.

La famille Black ? Albus en ressentit une légère appréhension, qui disparut au sourire heureux du garçon à la mention de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

— Nous t'y emmènerons demain, dans ce cas. Tu ne peux rester avec nous. C'est dangereux… et nous avons beaucoup à faire.

— Vous comptez arrêter Voldemort ?

— Gellert semble ravi par cette idée, oui.

— Je vous reverrai… ?

— Bien évidemment, mon jeune ami, répondu Albus d'un ton à la fois doux et paternaliste.

Harry scrutait le vieil homme de ses prunelles brillant d'espoir. Le coeur battant, l'esprit s'emballant peut-être un peu, il n'hésita pas.

— J'ai confiance en vous.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	7. Chapitre 7

**SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE**

 _Un espoir naissant_

* * *

— Harry ! Mon garçon !

Molly n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita sur le jeune Potter, qui avançait alors timidement à l'entrée de la demeure des Black.

Albus et Gellert restaient pour l'instant en retrait, la main sur leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre à la moindre attaque.

Sirius se trouvait à l'entrée. Il les observait avec une fascination des plus inquiétante. Son regard, mélange de perplexité et de peur, accentuait cet air sombre.

Ce qui inquiétait Albus, c'était la poussière présente en abondance. L'endroit semblait avoir été investi que très récemment, et la présence de magie noire n'était pas pour le rassurer. La main libre de Gellert trouva la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, donnant un regain de courage au professeur et directeur en devenir.

Le mage noir passa devant lui et s'avança de sorte à se retrouver juste derrière le jeune Potter, attirant l'attention de la mère Weasley sur sa personne. Cette dernière le fixait longuement, sans ciller, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle ne savait pas encore à qui elle avait affaire, mais elle pouvait sentir une grande puissance s'agiter chez cet homme à l'apparence atypique. Cette même puissance augmenta soudainement et Gellert sortit sa baguette, qu'il agita dans les airs, désactivant tous les pièges et toutes les sécurités mises en place par l'Ordre.

Tous les sorciers se levèrent et pointèrent de leurs bâtons le porteur de la baguette de sureau.

Albus intervint à cette instant, se plaçant à côté de son compère.

— Nous sommes vos alliés. Nous ne venons pas pour vous attaquer, leur dit-il.

Harry intervint également et leur demanda à tous de baisser leurs armes et d'écouter.

Sirius, le seul qui avait conscience de l'identité des deux inconnus, rajouta alors :

— Je vous ai vu dans mes vieux livres d'histoire. On vous étudie à Poudlard encore aujourd'hui…

— Merlin, Patmol, de quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama Remus, qui avait à contrecœur baissé le bras.

— Il s'agit de Gellert Grindelwald et d'Albus Dumbledore, jeunes.

Un long silence suivit cette fantasque révélation. C'était absolument impossible, et même impensable. Aussi incroyable pouvait être la magie, les voyages dans le temps et les potions de "rajeunissement" soit n'existaient pas, soit demandaient une puissance si grande qu'elles en devenaient irréalisables. Quand bien même il s'agissait des deux plus puissants mages que le monde de la magie ait connue. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Albus brisa ce silence qui devenait à la fois gênant et pesant.

— Nous avons sauvé ce garçon d'une attaque de détraqueurs. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas le garder, nous avons beaucoup à faire avec Voldemort.

Les sorciers présent se regardèrent. 'Beaucoup à faire avec Voldemort' ? Ils n'en revenaient pas et n'étaient pas même sûrs de comprendre ce que cette réplique impliquait.

— Aussi je vous demanderai de ne plus intervenir. De ne pas vous mettre inutilement en danger.

C'en devenait presque vexant.

Sirius s'exclama qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit spectateur. Il se battrait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Gellert pris un malin plaisir à lui répondre qu'il les ralentirait. Sirius n'appreciait pas Gellert.

— Professeur Dumbledore, que faites-vous avec… lui ? questionna courageusement Hermione, en désignant Grindelwald.

Ce dernier posa sur elle un regard curieux, qu'elle parvint à bravement soutenir. Cependant, avant que le professeur ne puisse répondre, une lettre du ministère de la magie se précipita vers Harry, lui expliquant qu'il était convoqué au ministère pour usage de la magie.

Albus et Gellert se jetèrent un regard de connivence. Un petit sourire apparut sur leur visage. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui les amusait grandement.

— Très cher ami, puis-je vous proposer une petite visite au ministère ?

Albus gloussa et, à ce rire, plusieurs yeux ronds de surprise tournèrent vers lui. La scène était surréaliste.

— Mais avec grand plaisir, s'amusa le mage blanc en saisissant le bras du mage noir.

— Harry, mon garçon, reste donc en sécurité ici. Nous nous reverrons très vite, n'ait crainte, confia Gellert au jeune homme inquiet.

Les deux mages transplanèrent et les sécurités de la demeure se remirent en place.

La puissance qu'une telle chose demandait était follement élevée.

— Harry… tu dois tout nous dire. Et surtout, surtout ne plus jamais les approcher, murmura Molly, en accueillant le garçon dans ses bras.

oOo

Une armée d'aurors accueillit les deux mages lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Transplaner au sein de cette grande et majestueuse bâtisse ? C'était absolument impensable ! Alors tous crurent à une attaque du Lord Noir.

Et tous furent surpris de découvrir les versions jeunes de Grindelwald et Dumbledore.

Evidemment, la panique gagna bien vite les rangs du ministère. Gellert Grindelwald venait donc d'être retrouvé, en compagnie de l'intouchable Directeur, mais avec près de cinquante ans de moins ! Beaucoup de têtes curieuses s'empressèrent de gagner le hall d'entrée pour constater de leurs propres yeux cette fantasque histoire.

Albus lança à son comparse un regard pétillant d'amusement. Une légère rougeur tinta ses joues quand il surprit le regard de son vis-à-vis, plein d'affection et d'amour, pétillant de cette petite lueur amoureuse, comme avant. Son cœur rata un battement. Comme il aimait quand Gellert le fixait de ses prunelles incandescentes, brillante d'un amour quasi-infini pour lui, lui seul. Comme dans le miroir du Risèd. Comme dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Albus en perdit l'usage de la parole, notamment lorsque le Ministre de la Magie vint à eux en catastrophe.

Gellert prit donc le relais, plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le professeur.

Il se dit que ce monde serait à lui. Ce monde, et Albus Dumbledore.

— Ve-veuillez décliner votre identité ! s'écria le ministre, baguette sortie.

Gellert lâcha Albus et s'avança, son regard brillait méchamment et son corps transpirait une certaine animosité. Deux aurors encadraient le ministre pour le protéger.

— Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore. Nous représentons le jeune Potter, au motif d'une attaque de détraqueurs.

Des chuchotement s'élevèrent parmis la marée de sorciers, mais s'estompa lorsque le ministre exigea le silence.

— C'est impossible… impossible… Revelio ! lança-t-il alors.

Rien ne se produisit.

Le rire d'Albus retentit dans le silence qui suivit le lancement de ce sortilège. Gellert lui adressa un regard à la fois surpris et amusé. Le mage blanc se laissait vraisemblablement aller, pour son plus grand bonheur.

— Aussi difficile cela soit-il de nous croire, je peux vous assurer que nous sommes bel et bien ceux que nous prétendons être. Nous acceptons de mettre à votre disposition nos souvenirs du sauvetage de Monsieur Potter des détraqueurs que le ministère, ou tout autre organisme, semble lui avoir envoyé.

De nouveau, des chuchotement retentirent.

— Nous venons également vous prévenir que le professeur Dumbledore reprendra ses fonctions de directeur à Poudlard, pour la rentrée, et que je l'accompagnerai. Sauf si… Monsieur le ministre… s'y oppose.

Tout en disant cela, le mage noir s'était rapproché de son interlocuteur, dont les yeux écarquillés ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre lui et son comparse, Albus. Bien évidemment, il trépignait d'envie de le leur refuser et d'enfermer les deux hommes à Azkaban. Mais c'était stratégiquement une erreur. Les deux hommes respiraient la puissance. Ils avaient brisé les protections du Ministère de la Magie, ensemble. Étaient-ils réellement ceux qu'ils prétendaient être ? Où étaient passés Gellert et Albus ? Les versions plus âgées ?

Gellert recula de quelques pas pour retourner aux côtés d'Albus qui saisit son bras. Il serrait le bras du mage noir avec une force alimentée par un profond désespoir et une peur intense, celle de le perdre de nouveau et de se retrouver séparé de lui. Ces années de séparation et ce terrible incident, à la fin de son adolescence, l'avaient d'une certaine façon brisé. Alors l'optique de pouvoir retrouver cet amour qu'il pensait perdu à tout jamais ne le rendait que plus désespéré encore. Et Gellert se servait de cela. Albus n'ayant d'autre choix que d'être avec lui, il comptait sur ce rapprochement soudain pour le remodeler et le garder à tout jamais à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils étaient si puissants. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à eux. Il en frissonna.

— Pourquoi ? Si vous êtes ceux que vous prétendez être, pourquoi vous occuperiez-vous des affaires de Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas ses-

— En tant que directeur de Poudlard je suis en droit de représenter le garçon. Et par ailleurs, nous allons lancer une procédure d'adoption.

Gellert tiqua.

— Vraiment ?

Il reçut un coup de coude.

— Ah oui ? s'en amusa le ministre. Et qui donc aura la garde ? Grindelwald ? Vous peut-être ? Enfin, soyez raisonnable.

— Nous deux.

— C'est impossible. Seul l'un d'entre vous pourra-

— Parce que nous allons nous marier.

— Vraiment, Albus ?

Gellert reçut un second coup dans les côtes. Il grommela. De toute évidence, il n'avait absolument pas le contrôle de la situation. Albus décidait de tout, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, mais un mariage et une adoption ? C'était un peu trop. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le plan initial. Autant le mariage lui convenait, autant l'adoption lui posait bien quelques problèmes.

Et ce n'était plus des chuchotement qui emplissaient la pièce de bruit, mais une marée de questions et d'exclamations, sous les flashs de plusieurs photographes et journalistes. Le Ministre de la Magie en était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Albus profita de l'attention pour déclarer:

— Nous arrêterons ce mage noir qui vous effraie tant, ce Lord Voldemort.

Les flash crépitaient de partout. Albus se rapprocha de Gellert et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Il ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	8. Chapitre 8

**HUITIÈME CHAPITRE**

 _Glorieuse_ _destinée_

* * *

— Adopter le garçon ? s'exclama brusquement Gellert, en se dégageant des bras d'Albus.

Albus s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il était peut-être allé trop loin, mais emporté comme il l'avait été dans son discours, entouré par tant de gens influents et de journalistes, il ne s'était pas contrôlé et avait clamé toutes les plus folles idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Maintenant, il devait affronter le monstre que représentait Gellert.

Leur relation commençait à peine à aller mieux. Et si l'idée de se marier semblait plaire au mage noir, il était un tantinet plus réservé quant à l'adoption.

Le pauvre Albus ne put retenir un soupir las, tandis qu'il se faisait méchamment engueuler. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il bien ajouter à cela ? C'était désormais chose faite. Et étant donné leur influence, ne pas le faire était impensable. Non, Harry Potter allait devenir leur enfant. Et oui, ils arrêteraient Tom Jedusor.

Après, seulement, ils cherchaient un moyen de retourner à leur époque : cela semblait être un bon début de plan.

Albus s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine, fuyant son compagnon pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. C'était beaucoup d'émotion en peu de temps. Il avait retrouvé Gellert, s'était retrouvé dans à une époque qui lui était alors parfaitement inconnue et avait fait la rencontre d'un curieux jeune homme semblant avoir une appétence pour le danger.

Son répit ne fut que de courte duré car la tête blonde ne tarda pas à se montrer.

Gellert se plaça derrière lui qui faisait chauffer une casserole de lait.

— Tu me fuis, Albus. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Qu'est-ce que je détestais ça quand nous étions jeune.

L'atmosphère changea brutalement.

Les bras du mage noir encerclèrent la taille d'Albus qui se laissa aller à cette étreinte bienvenue. Il ferma les paupières et se concentra sur cette sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait. Tout cela lui avait tant manqué… Gellert Grindelwald lui avait manqué.

Son coeur, non seulement meurtri par le meurtre de sa soeur, avait été déchiré et brisé à la disparition du seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé.

Il se retourna dans l'étreinte pour faire face à cet homme qu'il convoitait et qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Ses prunelles aux couleurs atypiques firent battre son coeur plus rapidement. Ils étaient d'une intensité sans pareil. En fait, Gellert semblait le regarder, chaque fois comme s'il fixait une des sept merveilles du monde. C'était toujours très intense. Le mot était le bon : aucun autre ne pouvait définir au mieux cette façon qu'avait le mage noir de l'observer.

— Nous avons changé.

Albus frissonna délicieusement au timbre grave de cette voix chaude.

— Nous avons grandi, mûri et beaucoup appri. Mais il est une chose qui n'a pas changé, et qui ne changera probablement jamais, c'est cet amour inconditionnel que nous nous portons mutuellement.

Les mots coulaient comme du miel à ses oreilles. Albus était littéralement sous le charme. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir son visage s'échauffer, de même que son corps. Ses joues devaient probablement arborer une gênante teinte rosée.

Il s'efforça cependant à se recentrer sur leur sujet de conversation initial. Aussi, il recula d'un pas, échappant à l'emprise de son terrible sorcier et amour de toujours, alors même que son corps lui hurlait de succomber à ce désir qui montait en intensité.

— C'est justement parce que nous avons changé, que nous nous retrouvons coincés à cette époque, que j'ai eu cette idée, lui avoua-t-il.

Gellert sentit tout envie pour son comparse disparaître. Il recula également, mettant plus de distance entre eux pour marquer symboliquement son mécontentement.

— Albus, nous sommes coincés pour le moment. Mais ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là d'une situation définitive. Nous n'adopterons pas l'enfant. Nous retournerons à notre époque dès que nous aurons tué ce Lord Voldemort.

Albus fut pris d'un léger vertige. Il tourna le dos à l'homme froid de volonté qui lui faisait face. Il ne pouvait soutenir son regard.

— Et ensuite, Gellert ? Que se passera-t-il après que nous soyons rentrés ?

Sa voix tremblait, Gellert comprit qu'il retenait difficilement un sanglot. Albus pouvait se montrer si émotif... il l'avait oublié. Il parcourut donc rapidement la distance qui les séparait et ses bras encerclèrent la taille de son amour.

— Nous pourrons nous marier, il lui susurra à l'oreille le faisant frissonner.

Et Gellert savait exactement quoi dire pour faire sombrer son amant.

Comment Albus pouvait lui résistait ? Alors même que le mage noir lui promettait monts et merveilles de sa voix suave et si exquise à l'écoute.

— Ils ne l'accepteront pas...lui répondit Albus d'une voix à peine audible.

— Je n'en ai cure. Albus, nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas finir ce que nous avons commencé ? Souviens toi de nos nuits blanches, passées à planifier ce mouvement que j'ai créé, seul. Rentrons et rejoins moi.

C'était tentant.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Laisse moi te convaincre.

Albus se retourna dans les bras de Gellert et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa doucement aller à cette étreinte. Très vite, ce baiser devint langoureux et passionné. Les deux hommes, porté par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ne pouvaient résister à l'appel de la chaire.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du mage blanc, sonnant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du blond. Ses mains se mirent à défaire sa chemise, alors que l'autre ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'embrasser et gesticuler pitoyablement. Albus perdait tous ses moyens chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras du blond.

— Gellert, attends… je t'en prie, écoute moi…

Son vis-à-vis émit un petit grognement agacé. L'écouter pour quoi dire ? Non, Gellert en avait assez des paroles futiles. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il saurait l'imposer à Albus.

Il tira ce dernier vers leur lit et l'y poussa, tout en venant sur lui. Albus aimait le comparer quelques fois à une panthère, à une bête sauvage assoiffée non pas de sang, mais de pouvoir et de sexe. Et quand il se trouvait dans cet état, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. Rien ne pouvait changer l'esprit du mage noir.

Comprenant cela, il choisit, plutôt que de s'entêter à discuter avec lui, de se laisser aller à cette sulfureuse 'étreinte'.

— Gellert… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme si c'était notre dernière fois ensemble, se contenta-t-il de lui demander.

C'était là une requête que l'Autrichien ne pouvait prestement pas refuser.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre** **Neuvième**

 _Terribles révélations_

* * *

Gellert se rhabillait silencieusement. Adopter le garçon… ? Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui quand ils retourneraient à leur époque ? Et d'ailleurs, allaient-ils y revenir un jour ? Gellert se posait beaucoup de questions, mais n'avait hélas aucune réponse. Cette situation ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la silhouette assoupie à ses côtés. Albus était un appel à la débauche. Il représentait une tentation si terrible pour le mage noir qu'il dut faire un effort pour ne pas simplement revenir dans ses bras et lui refaire l'amour.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, son objectif premier restait ce mage noir qui semblait effrayer l'Angleterre toute entière. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres charnues du protagoniste, alors qu'un petit frisson d'excitation le parcourait.

Albus avait repris ses fonctions de Directeur. À son époque, il n'était qu'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, alors se voir attribuer ce poste le rendait heureux. Il ne cessait de sourire bêtement, alors qu'il installait son bureau et prenait connaissance des affaires s'étant produites au sein de Poudlard depuis son époque.

Gellert aussi visitait le bureau du directeur, il avait été choisi par ce dernier comme nouveau professeur de DCFM. Un poste qu'il avait bien volontiers accepté. Combattre les forces du mal… en fait, la blague lui avait arraché un sourire ! Et quand il comprit qu'Albus ne blaguait nullement, un sentiment de profonde lassitude l'avait envahi : Gellert Grindelwald, professeur à Pourdlard ? Un mage noir tel que lui ? Oh il allait se venger. De préférence dans un lit, tard le soir.

Le professeur McGonagall frappa deux coups et se permit d'entrer. Albus l'accueillit avec un gentil sourire et un regard brillant de bienveillance. Elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise, en dépit de la présence du mage noir auquel elle n'accorda pas même un regard.

— Les enfants arriveront demain. Harry Potter a déjà été transféré à votre demande et-

Gellert la coupa brusquement :

— À la mienne, de demande. Pas celle d'Albus.

Il s'approcha de la Professeure de Métamorphose, les mains dans le dos, liées. La détresse pouvait se lire sur le visage de la femme, qui gardait pourtant la tête haute et les yeux rivés sur le mage imposant.

— Continuez, Minerva, lui demanda gentiment Albus.

Cette dernière reprit bien volontiers, ignorant la présence de Gellert :

— Donc les enfants arriveront demain, accueilli par Hagrid. Cependant… Monsieur….

Elle tendit une lettre à Albus, elle provenait du Ministère. Ce dernier la saisit délicatement et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tendit la lettre à gellert.

Il y était écrit qu'une certaine Dolores Ombrage allait remplacer le Mage noir, qui n'aurait qu'à occuper un poste de surveillant. Le ministère n'en avait cure de ce que pouvait bien faire Gellert, le fait était qu'il souhaitait avoir une certaine emprise sur l'école. Les trois adultes le comprirent aussitôt.

— Quand arrivera-t-elle, Minerva ? s'enquit Albus.

— A vrai dire, elle est déjà là. Elle s'installe dans "son" bureau.

Elle jeta un regard désolé à Gellert, qui s'en étonna, sans émettre de commentaire. Albus et lui se jetèrent un regard de connivence.

— Je m'en vais accueillir cette Dolores…

— Gellert.. ?

Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se tournant vers Albus qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— N'aie crainte, mon aimé.

La professeure se sentait de trop dans la pièce.

Gellert partit en laissant un Albus angoissé et une femme mal à l'aise. Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui, d'ailleurs.

— Il est un meurtrier, je ne comprends pas, Albus.

Ce dernier lui fit un très discret sourire. Il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement…

— Je l'aime, Minerva. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il reste du bon en lui. Ou tout du moins, que ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais peut être mis à contribution du bien commun. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur. J'ai aussi fait des choses… pas tout à fait... disons honnêtes. Il n'y a pas de bien et pas de mal. Comme rien n'est ni blanc, ou noir. C'est toujours des nuances de gris… plus ou moins foncées.

— Il a tout de même essayé d'anéantir les moldus. Comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira quand il verra des sorciers de familles moldues étudier au sein de cette école ?

Albus se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait quoi répondre et Minerva le voyait bien. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui et prit congé.

Gellert frappa trois coups et entra dans le bureau rond. La première chose qui le frappa fût cette affreuse couleur rose partout sur les murs. Elle semblait l'agresser, c'était une torture à ses mirettes hétérochromes. Il jura dans sa langue natale, avec un fort accent autrichien.

— Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'entrer, s'exclama une voix nasillarde, fort désagréable.

L'homme grimaça et referma la porte derrière lui en la claquant. Cela suffit à attirer l'attention complète de son interlocutrice affublée d'une ridicule robe rose.

C'est que cette couleur commençait à l'angoisser.

— Eh bien ? Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses larges hanches.

Gellert en frémit de désespoir. Comment ça "qui est-il ?" ? Ne l'avait-elle donc pas reconnu ? Lui qui semblait pourtant inspirer la crainte parmi les sorciers de cette époque ? En plus d'angoisser, cette question l'avait mise de très mauvaise humeur.

— Gellert Grindelwald, prononça-t-il avec un fort accent autrichien, en bombant le torse pour se montrer plus imposant.

Enfin, cela ne semblait lui faire aucun effet, à cette petite dame.

Elle le toisa du regard et sourit. Le genre de faux sourire, très méprisant et qui énerva d'avantage le mage noir. Là, il ne désirait rien de plus au monde que de la tuer. Et faire l'amour avec Albus. Mais Albus était très occupé et il se trouvait dans le bureau de la femme la plus stupide, ou la plus dangereuse, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie.

Et pourtant, des gens stupides, il en avait rencontré un sacré paquet.

Merlin, que la jeune Vinda lui manquait. Elle avait ce mordant, ce charme, qui la rendait unique. Il appréciait énormément la jeune femme et la respectait.

Mais cette dame qu'il avait face à lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le sous-estimait très clairement.

— C'est impossible. Certaines personnes au ministère semblent imaginer que Grindelwald, jeune, serait de retour pour conquérir le monde sorcier. Mais c'est faux. C'est impossible. Le Gellert que je connais et que j'ai vu il y a de ça presque dix an était… des plus misérables.

Elle s'assit sur son siège, derrière son bureau, et croisa les mains. Elle ne se départit pas de ce sourire si méprisant.

— Chauve et squelettique… Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il n'avait même plus de dents. Il pourrissait dans sa cellule, caché du jour, caché du monde, sans personne pour venir l'aider. Pas même le Directeur Dumbledore.

Gellert sentait la colère monter en intensité. Il avait envie de la tuer. Mais au nom de son aimé, cette petite boule d'angoisse qui était apparue à son entrée dans le bureau s'était elle aussi intensifiée.

Cela, Dolores semblait l'avoir compris et un sourire plus carnassier étira ses lèvres charnues.

— C'est même lui qui l'a enfermé là-bas, à Nurmengard, dans la cellule la plus sombre et la plus isolée qui soit. Aidé par son ami Nicolas Flamel, ils l'ont si bien protégée que même les aurors ne pouvaient s'y aventurer sans en perdre l'usage de leur magie. C'est un cracmol qui venait lui apporter ses repas quatre ou cinq fois par semaine. Et cela… cela, Albus le savait pertinemment. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi il n'a jamais rien fait pour son prétendu "amant" ?

Gellert n'avait pas envie. Pas du tout. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il ne clignait pas non plus des paupières. En fait, il dardait sur la jeune femme un regard d'une intensité sans pareil.

— Parce que le ministère de la magie lui a offert le poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE DIXIEME**

 _Improbable situation_

* * *

Gellert était perplexe.

Une heure s'était écoulée, peut-être deux. Il ne savait pas. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Sur le coup, c'était une nécessité, un geste désespéré dicté par un instinct de survie des plus étrange. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et s'était juste laissé emporter par ses émotions. Car mine de rien, Gellert pouvait se montrer très émotif. La colère, la haine et la peur étaient des émotions très puissantes qui pouvaient faire d'un sorcier un individu extrêmement dangereux.

Alors oui, il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Non, non ! Cette harpie tout de rose vêtue l'avait cherchée ! Elle savait pertinemment à qui elle avait affaire et pourtant, elle s'était montrée odieuse envers lui ! Pire encore, irrespectueuse envers SON Albus.

Il se devait de réagir ! C'était même, à ce niveau de cruauté, un devoir que de libérer ce monde d'un être aussi malveillant qu'elle !

Alors maintenant, Gellert observait son cadavre avec un mélange de culpabilité et de fascination. Il avait toujours eu un rapport particulier avec la mort. Depuis tout petit…

 _Toc ! Toc !_

Son père battait sa mère. Mais un jour qu'il l'avait brutalisé peut-être un peu trop fort, elle n'avait jamais plus rouvert les yeux. Petit comme il était, du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait pourtant tout de suite compris qu'un évènement tragique et inhabituel s'était produit. Oh, sans surprise il n'avait ressenti aucune tristesse. Par contre, ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit de la colère. Elle n'était pas du fait de la mort de son soutien maternel, mais de son impuissance de la situation. Et cette émotion fut si puissante qu'elle le rendit momentanément incontrôlable.

Ce jours là, le père de Gellert s'était rendu compte, de la plus douloureuse façon, à quel point son fils était puissant.

 _Gellert, ouvre cette foutue porte !_

Après cela, tout avait changé pour lui. Son père ne pouvant plus battre sa femme et devant s'occuper de son fils unique, c'est sur ce dernier qu'il n'hésitait pas un seul moment à passer ses nerfs.

Le père de Gellert avait été un homme sanguin. Puissant mage noir, il s'avérait être un pitoyable homme d'affaire, conduisant cette branche de la famille à la ruine.

 _Alohomora !_

— Merlin Gellert, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'Autrichien quitta le cadavre du regard et fixa le mur, rose. Ce rose entêtant et désagréable. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Une personne qui aimait à ce point cette couleur n'avait d'autre dessein que la mort. N'est-ce pas ? Il était un sauveur pour cette humanité décadente. Oui, il devait forcément l'être.

Albus observait maintenant la scène en silence. Gellert semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était irrégulière et très faible : le directeur connaissait suffisamment son amant et fiancé pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une crise d'angoisse.

Il se sentit bien las, en constatant cela. Mais surtout, il était très embêté : comment allait-il annoncer au ministère que l'employé qu'ils avaient envoyé s'était fait tuer par le mage noir ? C'était très embêtant. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir obtenir la garde de Harry dans ces conditions ! Non, il ne devait pas ramener le cadavre au ministère. Il devait le camoufler, s'en débarrasser et ne jamais plus en parler. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait que Gellert se ressaisisse.

Il prit le bras du mage noir et l'entraîna dans la salle de classe, loin de cette étouffante pièce rose. Gellert semblait reprendre vie quand il se retrouva dans l'autre pièce. Il regarda Albus avec étonnement et, vraisemblablement déstabilisé, il observa la pièce poussiéreuse qui devait, le lendemain matin, accueillir ses premiers étudiants.

— Albus ? murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et très faible.

— Oui… ? prononça son vis-à-vis avec espoir.

— Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

— Mh… en effet, mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable. N'aie crainte. Rentre chez nous, prends un bain et attends moi. Je m'occupe de tout. Promis. Utilise la cheminée dans mon bureau. Son réseau est directement reliée à notre salon.

Gellert, bien que surpris, n'allait certainement pas protester.

— Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?

— Rien qui te regarde pour le moment. Je te le dirai quand tu iras mieux. Va.

C'était un ordre prononcé d'une voix autoritaire. Tout du moins suffisamment pour que Gellert n'émette plus la moindre protestation et s'en aille sans demander son reste. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? Si ce n'était aggraver d'autant plus son cas ? Il venait de tuer un agent du ministère ! Et pour quelle raison ?

Peu importait, finalement.

Albu se pencha au dessus du cadavre de la dame en rose, intrigué par ce que émettait un objet. Il s'agissait d'un collier doté d'une étrange amulette. Il émanait d'elle une aura noirâtre et démoniaque. Quelque chose de puissant et de très dangereux, un morceau d'âme… _Un horcruxe ?!_

Sachant son fiancé particulièrement sensible, il n'eut aucun doute sur la raison de son acte.

— Toi, je vais t'étudier.

Il rangea l'amulette dans la poche de son pantalon et s'occupa du corps sans attendre plus longtemps.

De son côté, Gellert se rendit dans le bureau, comme prévu, mais croisa en chemin Minerva qui le questionna au sujet de Dolorès. L'esprit encore embrumé et perdu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit qu'il l'avait tué et que Albus s'occupait probablement de cacher le corps.

La professeure de métamorphose avait blêmit d'une façon que Gellert jugea ridicule. Et de toute façon, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps : il voulait rentrer et dormir, sentant poindre le début d'un violent mal de crâne.

oOo

Albus rentra assez tardivement. Il s'était rendu dans la forêt interdite pour cacher le corps, ou plutôt l'enterrer si profondément que si un jour quelqu'un tombait dessus, ça serait un véritable miracle.

Le corps et la couleur rose du bureau désormais disparus, il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Il s'inquiétait pour Gellert dont la réaction avait peut-être été un peu disproportionnée. Etait-ce donc vraiment l'horcruxe qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? En un laps de temps aussi court ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

Gellert était particulièrement sensible du fait de son don de voyance. Il était indéniablement puissant et s'avérait très difficile à maîtriser. Mais Gellert était un être unique : il n'avait besoin d'aucune boule de cristal, d'aucun objet pour pouvoir voir, lire et décrypter les flux du temps. Si cela pouvait le rendre fou, il s'agissait là d'une caractéristique hors norme qui avait à mainte reprise effrayé Albus, quand il était plus jeune.

Le mage blanc retrouva son aimé dans un bain chaud, endormi. Il sourit en le voyant si paisible, oubliant momentanément le meurtre survenu quelques heures plus tôt. La vue de Gellert nu, dans une baignoire pleine d'eau moussante ne le laissait pas indifférent et il se surprit à apprécier plus que de raison la vue que le mage noir offrait. Il poussa d'ailleurs un petit soupire frustré.

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et passa une main sur le front puis dans les cheveux blancs de son amant. Ce dernier poussa une petite plainte agacée, mais il ouvrit les yeux et darda ses iris hétérochromes dans les iris grises d'Albus.

— Je me suis endormi… ?

La réponse était évidente, mais Albus répondit quand même, en empruntant un timbre de voix doux.

— Il semblerait, oui. Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Ca peut attendre demain si tu le souhaites, mais ça sera la rentrée… Nous devons d'ailleurs en parler.

Gellert hocha la tête. Dolorès ne pouvant prendre ses fonctions, il était évident que Gellert allait la remplacer.

— Qu'as-tu fait du corps ? questionna-t-il en se redressant, puis en se levant, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur son corps nu au directeur.

— Je l'ai enterrée avec l'aide des centaures dans la forêt interdite. Cette femme avait beaucoup d'ennemis parmis les créatures magiques. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que nous gagnerions beaucoup à les avoir comme alliés.

Gellert semblait surpris. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à "eux". Et cela lui rappela le petit Norbert Dragonneau…

Il serra les dents.

— Nous verrons, répondit-il sur un ton sec qui surprit Albus.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal pour que Gellert change du tout au tout. Enfin, il préféra changer de sujet.

— Gellert, je me posais une question, vis-à-vis de ton… don.

Là, le mage noir laissa de côté sa jalousie et fixa son interlocuteur, très intrigué à son tour. Il glissa une serviette autour de sa taille, mais son torse était encore humide. Albus s'en mordit discrètement les lèvres d'envie. Le faisait-il exprès ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Est-ce que tu l'avais prévu ? Tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Depuis que tu es venu me chercher à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant ?

Gellert secoua la tête.

— Non. Je n'avais rien prévu et rien prédit. Je suis venu te voir sur un coup de tête. J'ai bien sûr prédit la seconde guerre mondiale, ma possible réussite, mais pas ça.

— Est-ce que tu as eu des… visions, depuis ?

— Non plus. Albus, où veux-tu en venir ?

— Je me demandais si tu étais capable de voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Peut-être me montrer également avec ce crâne… quoiqu'il doit être perdu aujourd'hui.

— Ça pourrait être intéressant en effet. Et j'ai une hypothèse quant à sa localisation.

Albus semblait très intéressé. Et Gellert voyant qu'il captait toute son attention, il reprit :

— Nurmengard. Le château. C'est là-bas que le "toi" de cette époque m'a enfermé après m'avoir vaincu. Il est fort probable que toutes mes affaires s'y trouvent.

— Alors c'est là-bas que nous irons. Ce week-end.

— Parfait, conclut simplement le mage noir.

— Oh ! Et… Gellert… ?

Albus sortit de sa poche l'amulette et le regard de son vis-à-vis s'obscurcit en le reconnaissant.

— Un horcruxe…

— Autour du cou de Dolorès.

— Merlin ! Pourquoi une sous-secrétaire d'État porterait un tel objet ?!

— Je ne sais pas, Gellert… Quelque chose se trame au ministère. Nul doute que tout cela soit relié à ce mage noir, Voldemort.

Gellert secoua la tête. Allons bon, ça commençait à bien faire. Était-il vraiment aussi terrible ? Aussi puissant ? Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir en y pensant. Peut-être était-il aussi fort que lui, voir même aussi fort qu'Albus ! Il avait hâte de le rencontrer et de le défier.

— Concentrons nous sur la sécurité des enfants et sur le château de Nurmengard pour l'instant. Concernant ce Lord Noir, attendons et observons ses actions.

Albus sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras de son aimé, bien qu'il n'était pas totalement sec. Il n'en avait cure ! Il aimait se trouver dans ses bras.

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ! C'est ce qui m'encourage à poster !


End file.
